This invention relates to shoes having devices for correcting foot deformities and particularly to adjustable arch supports as parts of shoes.
Arch supports for many users must be changed frequently to provide optimum heights for the users. Usually, different arch supports or adjustments by specialists are required for gradually correcting deformities of the users' feet. The required adjustments in heights of arch supports are expensive and time-consuming for the users.